This application relates generally to software, signals, apparatus and methods involved in transferring and display of non-buffered streaming data over a network and, in particular, to software, signals, systems, apparatus, and methods for transferring data over the Internet where the data is obtained from multiple servers of various types, and more particularly related to software, signals, systems, apparatus, and methods utilizing a browser based desktop framework based on open standards and associated user configurable components.
Networks, especially the Internet, are often utilized to obtain or provide information to a user that is remote from the location where the data is stored. However, many current systems and apparatus do not operate as efficiently as they could and are constrained by a single database for the information that is provided. Additionally, most so-called streaming data consists of files that must be buffered when the file is “streamed” to a requestor. Furthermore, the same files are “streamed” to multiple users with very little room to customize the data stream for each user.